Two Kinds of Sky
by ACertainCuriousReader
Summary: As one family ends, a new family will take it's place. Follow Tsuna as he finds friends in some of the most unlikeliest of places. Pre-canon FT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As one family ends, a new family will take it's place. Follow Tsuna as he finds friends in some of the most unlikeliest of places. Pre-canon FT.

* * *

'_They're gone...they're all gone.'_

An injured young man was walking aimlessly down the hallways filled with debris and the occasional fire. He was a man in his mid twenties and was wearing a disheveled looking pin stripe suit. He has brown gravity defying hair and brown eyes that are filled with sadness and regret. This man is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man who used to lead the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world, the Vongola.

"Why—why did this happen?" He mumbles to himself.

During the time of the Vongola Decimo's reign, the mafia world knew a time of peace like no other. There were almost no murders that occured in the underworld and almost all the families were able to get along with each other. It was truly the golden age of the mafia world. However, like all the ages that have come and gone, it did not last long.

The Calcassa Famiglia, led by their seventh generation boss, Marco Morassim. Their boss though kind to his men, is very greedy and uses every opportunity to make his famiglia more rich and powerful. During the time of peace, Morassim secrectly gathered allies and other anti-Vongola families. During also that time of peace, the Vongola famiglia remained the same, their strength did not increase and they became more relaxed during the time of peace. As time passed the Calcassa became stronger while the Vongola remained the same in terms of strength and numbers.

It did not take long before Marco gathered enough strength to fight on par with the Vongola.

On Dino's birthday, all Vongola allied families including the Vongola's inner circle which consisted of The Tenth's Guardians and most trusted advisers were invited at the Cavallone mansion. Tsuna was also supposed to come to the occasion however due to his guardians unnecessary obsession with property damage and destruction, he had to stay back at the mansion and finish the paperwork.

Marco chose that occasion to attack and start the war that would change the mafia world forever.

During that occasion, bombs filled with compressed storm flames exploded inside the mansion, killing everyone in it almost instantly. Those who have miraculously survived were killed when numerous men from the 'Anti-Vongola Alliance' rushed the mansion. At the same time, numerous attacks were made to the Vongola famiglia and it's allies. Since they were unprepared and they're enemies were far more equipped and ready than ever. Within a month, the entire Cavallone famiglia was wiped out. Within half a year, half the Vongola was gone.

Tsuna's peaceful world that he created was destroyed in the blink of an eye. His guardians were all dead. All the people that he created bonds with were all dead. Only Reborn, Byakuran, and Xanxus and his team were left by his side during the final battle. They were surrounded in the Vongola Manor. They fought valiantly to the end even though they knew it was the end.

"Why...why did this have to happen?" He mumbles to himself once again as he walks aimlessly around the mansion. He was holding one of his shoulders cause he was shot by one of the grunts while he was fighting in the garden. The mansion was burning, bodies of both allied and enemy were scattered throughout the hallway that he was walking. He felt that he already died and he was walking through hell at the moment. As he continues to walk, he notices a pair of double doors to his left with the Vongola insignia in front of it. It was his office. He opened the door and was shocked to see what was in front of him. The windows were broken, shattered wood and burning books were scattered throughout the room, though that wasn't the shocking part. Inside the room was a downed man, half of his left arm and right leg were gone and blood was spreading from it. He had white hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing a standard White Spell uniform with a purple jacket on top of it. Tsuna immediately went to him.

"BYAKURAN!"

Tsuna knelt to his side and proceeded to shook his body.

"BYAKURAN! WAKE UP BYAKURAN! WAKE UP!" The Tenth Boss continued to shook the body of his long time friend. He lost most of his friends in the beginning of this war. He lost more during the war and now he fears he will lose another right in front of his eyes.

After shaking him a few more times, Byakuran's once closed eyes opened, though the light in his eyes were dim.

"Heeey—Tsu—na. Looks like—I made it—in time." Byakuran was about to speak more when he cough up some blood from his mouth.

"Don't speak Byakuran! I need to get you out of here." Tsuna tried to carry him bridal style but before he could try that, Byakuran forcefully remove himself from Tsuna's grasp. Once removed, he used his remaining arm to hoist himself in a sitting position using the nearby office table as support

"No—time Tsuna. Listen carefully." Byakuran knew he had no time left so he used his last strength to raise his right arm where his mare ring was and aimed it at his long time friend.

"Byakuran, what are you doing!? We don't have time we have to—"

"We lost—Tsuna. The Vongola—lost. I saw Reborn and a few others. They were—dead. The entire main hall and front yard was filled with bodies. Mostly it was from the enemies." Byakuran chuckled at that. Even in Reborn's final moments, he went down fighting. Considering the main hall and the front yard combined were the side of two mansions.

Tsuna, upon hearing that statement, finally released tears for the first time in a long time. His tutor, his advisor, his comrade, and friend had finally past away and went into the afterlife. It was almost too impossible to be true, the World's Greatest Hitman, dead?

"Tsuna—I will send you—away." That statement got the boss' attention.

"What are you-"

"Tsuna, out of all the dimensions—you've been my best friend out of all of them." Byakuran's Mare Ring grew a bright orange light as it was pointed at Tsuna. Tsuna felt that his strength was being taken from him and it was getting harder to breath.

"Byakuran—what a—are you—"

"I won't let you die Tsuna, even if it means we won't see each other again." Byakuran said with a face full of determination. Before Tsuna could respond, he slump to the floor as a bright orange flame separated from his body. The orange colored flame floated in it's place for a few seconds until it shot out through the ceiling and into the night sky. As the desperate battle continued, some people stopped just to gaze at the flying object that flew into the sky.

Back to Byakuran, he looked into the hole in the ceiling for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Hehehe—looks like—that's that. I won't be able to do that again." His face became more paler after that event and his wounds were flowing more blood. He chuckled once more as the sound of footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. He stood up once more with his last strength and managed to lean on the table. Before anything else happens, a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Oops. I forgot—to tell him—that I also—manage to send—_her _there." He chuckled again.

"I guess it'll—be a suprise—Please take care of—" Before he could finish the sentence, the double doors burst open and in came numerous people dressed in pin stripe suits and were armed with high caliber firearms. They saw the leaning body of Byakuran and proceeded to fire a hail of bullets at the Millefiore boss. The tired body of Byakuran was filled with numerous bullet holes. After what seemed like forever, the men stopped firing and let his body fell to the ground.

The Millefiore Boss, Byakuran Gesso, was dead.

* * *

"Congratulations Miss Melody, it's a boy."

Somewhere, in another place, in another time, in another universe, a baby was born. He was wiped down and cleaned before was wrapped in a towel.

Tsuna opened his confused brown caramel eyes.

He tried to see move his arms and legs but he felt so weak. He manages to see a woman, a beautiful woman with blue hair and brown eyes, the same shade as his.

"You're such a handsome baby. I wonder what should we name him, Harold?"

Both Tsuna and the woman turned their gaze to a man beside the bed. He was a handsome man with brown hair and orange eyes, the same eyes as his when he was in Dying Will mode.

"I don't know Melody, it has to be something unique. Something that's rare."

"Unique...unique... I know!" The girl named Melody brings the reborn mafia boss near her face.

"We'll name him Tsuna. Tsuna Marvell." The girl squealed at the baby. The baby began to cry.

"Oh look Melody, you scared him." Melody's husband scolded.

As they were thinking this, the Vongola Boss was weeping. Weeping for the loss of another friend. His friend who saved him. His friend who gave him another chance.

* * *

Hello Everybody! I hope you guys like my new story. For those who were reading my first story, do no fret it will still be continued. I'm just letting it get some screentime before I update it. I hope you guys like my new story. Please like, follow, and review. ACertainCuriousReader Signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Birth & Separation

Last Time on Two Kinds of Sky:

"We'll name him Tsuna. Tsuna Marvell." The girl squealed at the baby. The baby began to cry.

"Oh look Melody, you scared him." Melody's husband scolded.

As they were thinking this, the Vongola Boss was weeping. Weeping for the loss of another friend. His friend who saved him. His friend who gave him another chance.

* * *

The now five year old Tsuna was living in a small fishing village near the coast of southwestern Fiore. Many people in there small village look up to the young boy. Mostly they looked at him in awe and fear for apparent reasons.

Most five year olds couldn't understand grown-ups when they were using big and complicated words, Tsuna could.

Most five year olds couldn't use complicated words when talking to adults or other children, he could.

Most five year olds don't read dictionaries and encyclopedias in there free time, he does.

Most five year olds run around and play with other kids there age, he doesn't. Instead he teaches them complex mathematical equations that could even fry teenager's brains.

Most five year olds know only there native language, he doesn't. He knows more languages than everyone else that they were thinking he's just inventing new types of words for his own amusement.

And most five year olds don't have magic, he DOES.

Tsuna could only chuckle at there faces when he did the last one a year ago in front of his parent's face and other villagers. There was magic in this world so he thought it was alright to show them the power of the Dying Will Flame, he just forgot that he was supposed to act like a five year old to the people around him. Oops.

* * *

"Tsuna-sensei, look out!"

The reborn mafia boss turned around just in time to see an oncoming gray ball headed towards his face. Using his superb skills, he dodged that abnormally fast ball by simply ducking to the ground and watch as the ball simply crashed into the wall before simply bouncing to the ground.

Dusting himself as he stood up, he turned around and saw a young girl at his physical age. She was wearing a simple light blue dress and had a bowl cut white hair with indigo eyes. She immediately ran up to him before giving him a sheepish grin and then bowed slightly.

"Sorry about that Tsuna-sensei. I didn't mean to throw the ball at your way. I just didn't saw you there. Sorry." She says to the gravity defying haired boy.

The said boy just looked at her for a moment before moving towards her. The little girl was getting nervous. Tsuna was one of the poeple who teaches the other kids in the village. This was also her first time talking to the _'prodigy'_ of the town as the adults told her. She knew nothing about this guy. She only knew his name from her parents and said that she should work hard to be just as smart as him. She was cut from her thoughts as Tsuna brought his arms to her shoulders and proceeded to make her stand straight.

"It's alright Sorano-san. You didn't mean it. You don't have to bow at me like that." The caramel colored haired boy looked at her before flashing one of his infamous smiles. During the five years of his new life, Tsuna seldom smiles since he still remembers the days that he spends time with his old family back in the other world. The first time he smiled was when his new mother, Melody Marvell came to her one night and told him that there's no need to be sad because she was always there. Tsuna smiled for the first time and when her mother saw that, he swore she saw her mother blush but thought it was just a tiring night for her. By the next morning everyone in town tried to find a way to make him smile.

Because of his godly smile and cool and calming demeanor, the girl, for the first time in her life, blushed.

"T—th—thank you!" The girl stuttered her answer. She bowed one more time before going to the wall to get the ball and go back to her other friends.

Tsuna just blinked owlishly at the girl before shrugging and proceeded back to his new home.

* * *

Somewhere in the afterlife.

"*Sigh* I knew I should have trained Dame-Tsuna on how to pick up a girl's feelings. I'm going to add that in the next tortu—I mean tutoring session when I see him again." A man with a black fedora could only sigh at his students response.

* * *

"Maman, I'm home!"

Tsuna managed to get back to his house. It was a simple wooden cottage near the outskirts of town just above a hill. Tsuna liked this new home. It was a serious change from the once grand mansion that he used to live in. Simple clotches, simple house, simple parents. He really missed the simple life he used to live with his mother before getting engulf in the mafia.

"Welcome home Tsu! I'm in the kitchen."

Tsuna heard the voice and went to the kitchen. Upon getting there she saw a woman in her early twenties with long blue hair and brown eyes that matched his. She was wearing a blue nightgown that went to her knees. She was near the stove cooking a meal of delicious ham and eggs.

"Welcome home Tsu. How was your day?" The young woman said as she places a plate filled with ham and eggs.

"It was alright Maman. I just went to the shore to swimming." Replied the brown haired boy as he eats his dinner. As he eats, Melody went to the living room to get something and went to the table who was now holding a book.

"Oh they grow up so fast! It feels like only yesterday when your father asks me to marry him. Look here Tsu, this was me when we were just dating." Her mother opened the book while Tsuna looked at the various photos of her younger parents. Their was one picture that managed to catch her interest. It was her parents during their wedding. Harold was wearing a black pin stripe suit while her mother wore a white wedding gown. They were on top of the cliff with the sunset in the picture. Her mother looked more like a twelve year old rather than nineteen when they were wed.

"Mom, what's your real age? You look twelve in that photo and that was just five years ago." The brown haired boy said in a jokingly manner as he continues to eat. His mother just pouted in response.

"Mou, that's so mean Tsu. I was ninteen at that time. My growth spurt was just delayed. I mean look at me now." Her mother stood up to reveal her curvaceous body. Unlike the one in the photo, her chest area as well as her backside were more apparent and developed and her height difference is clearly seen from the picture.

"Ne Tsu. I got a suprise for you." Melody suddenly said that managed to get the attention of the former boss who managed to finish eating his dinner.

"What is it?"

"WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER CHILD! Isn't that great Tsu, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister." The bluenette almost shouted at the boy. The excitement was clearly seen on her face as she delivers the news.

Tsuna on the other hand, doesn't know what he should feel. It was the first time he was going to get a younger brother or sister. He was an only child for all his life, including his past life. It would be awkward to have a former mafia boss as a big brother though.

* * *

"PUSH HARDER MISS MELODY! I CAN SEE THE HEAD!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"JUST A LITTLE MORE!"

It was four months since the reveal and now is the time for their child to be born. It was nighttime when Melody and Harold went to the village's clinic screaming 'THE BABY'S COMING'. Tsuna was by his father's side as the operation started.

"UWAAAAH!"

Their hard work for nine months was rewarded by a cry. A cry from their newborn child.

"Congratulations Miss Melody. This time it's a girl."

Just like with Tsuna, the newborn baby girl was cleaned down and wrapped with a towel before being given to the mother. Upon seeing the newborn, she opened her eyes for the first time to reveal luscious brown eyes. Harold and Tsuna, who were both just outside the room, came in and went beside her.

"Look at her eyes Harold. She also has my eyes."

"Aaaw and I was hoping someone in the family would inherit my beautiful orange eyes."

"Come here Tsu. Look at your new baby sister."

The former mafia boss climbed on to the bed to see her new baby sister. Upon seeing her, those beautiful brown eyes of her baby sister, he smiled a true smile. He would never have to be alone anymore. She would help him with his problems and he would help her in return.

"She's beautiful Maman. What's her name?"

"Since she's your new baby sister, why don't you name her?" His mother replied. Tsuna was a little surprise at that. Being given the chance to name another human being. After a few seconds of thinking, Tsuna finally decided on a name.

"I think we should name her Wendy. Wendy Marvell." The former mafia boss thought of that name because it was the name of his first friend he made after leading Vongola.

"That's a great name Tsu. Wendy Marvell."

* * *

Tsuna was currently sleeping in his room back at their house. His current body still can't keep up staying all night long so he told his parents that he was going to sleep back at his house. He was dreaming about things he could do with his new sister when he was older when he was knocked out of his dreams by far away noises. He rubbed his tired eyes as he sits on his bed.

"What was that?" His voice was barely a whisper as he groggily stood up from his bed to look at the window with a clear view of their village.

When he got to the window, his eyes shot open and his tiredness disappeared. The view he saw was his village, the small, quiet, and peaceful village that he lived in with his family. The only difference was that it was now burning and there were explosions that keep happening from time to time.

He quickly shot out of the house not even bothering wearing his shoes. He made a dash to the town in a desperate attempt to locate his family.

_'Maman... Papa... Wendy'_ With his resolve, he activated his dying will and proceeded to fly to the village. He would make sure that he would save them. He wasn't able to save his former family and he'd be damned if he will fail with his new family.

* * *

Somewhere in the town.

"Hurry Yukino! There's more of them!"

Two kids at Tsuna's physical age were running through an abandoned alley as more buildings were being destroyed left and right. They were both wearing light blue pajamas and both of them had bowl cut white hair. It was just a simple night for the two of them when the explosions started. They were just sleeping when an explosion destroyed a part of their wall.

"Over there Yukino! Hide there!" Sorano, the older of the two, pointed to a single barrel on the side of the abandoned alley. She quickly helped Yukino climb the barrel and managed to get inside it.

"Sorano-nee, there isn't enough space for the both of us! What should we do?" The nearly crying Yukino said to her sister. She wouldn't know what would happen if she losed her.

"It'll be okay Yukino. I'll find some other hiding place." Her sister replied in an attempt to soothe her.

"But sister—"

"It'll be okay Yukino. I'll be just fine." Before the younger sister could reply, Sorano took the lid of the barrel and proceeded to close the barrel. After closing, she took off in order to find a hiding place. Though she could not hide the tears in her eyes as she ran.

* * *

Village clinic.

Tsuna managed to land just outside the clinic. The sight which he found twisted his stomach many times. The clinic was half destroyed, though the part where the patient's room was unscathed. Their were multiple bodies everywhere, mostly it was the villagers though there were some were people dressed in clothing that made them look evil, especially since they have those weird masks.

Tsuna entered the clinic and managed to get to the patient's room to see her family. Once he entered, he immediately began crying. Her parents were there, though they were no longer part of the living. His father, Harold was slump to the floor while his face was half burned. His mother, Melody was on the bed with a knife wound on her stomach. Tsuna kneeled in front of his fallen parents.

"KAMI WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN AGAIN!?" Tsuna punched the ground as he continued crying. He failed. He failed once again to protect his family. He swore it wouldn't happen again yet it happened.

"UWAAAAAAH!" The adult turned child stopped crying as he heard that sound.

"Could it be?" He immediately stood up and went to the other side of the bed where his mother was killed. On the other side of the bed was a blanket covering a blob. He removed the blanket and he once more shedded some tears. Under the blanket was Wendy, Tsuna's little sister. She was crying because of the noise he created. He used the towel to cover the still naked Wendy and picked him up gently.

"Don't cry Wendy. Your onii-san is here. He'll protect you from evil people." He said with determination and as a way to soothe her. He also used his sky flames to make her calm down. With the soothing warmth that his flames gave, baby Wendy immediately calmed down and went to smiled as he saw her baby sister fast asleep.

"Time to get out of here." Tsuna went outside the clinic so that he could get away from whoever did this to them but as he went outside he was immediately spotted.

"LOOK! Over there! Another child! Get him!" Four masked men armed with spears charged at the brown haired boy in an attempt to catch him. Even though Tsuna was only using one hand because his other hand was carrying Wendy, he was able to easily dispatch his attackers with his speed and quick chops to the neck.

"That was close. Looks like I still got it." He said as he turned around. Upon turning, he saw at least ten of them, all wearing some smug looking grins as they brandish their spears while some of them readied their staves.

"Just surrender kid. You can't handle all of us." One person, apparently the leader of the group stepped forward. On the outside, Tsuna looked at them with a passive face. On the inside though he was cursing himself.

_'DAMN IT! There's too many of them. I can probably beat them but I'm holding on to Wendy.'_ He used all of his thinking ability and memories to think of a way to beat them. After a few seconds, he smirked.

"Catch me if you can!" The brown haired boy run towards the other direction with the dark mages following them behind. As he was running the enemies behind him fired some spells to try and hit him. They were doing this even though they knew he was carrying a baby. As they made their way toward the center of the village, more and more dark mages followed him and from a simple ten there was now at least fifty chasing after the former mafia boss.

As Tsuna and the group that was chasing him got to the center of town, a thick layer of mist suddenly enveloped them.

"W—wha—what the hell?" One of them said. They were now getting spooked as creaking noises and moans were heard throughout the fog. As they tried to get out of the mist, a part of it vanished revealing the child that they were chasing as well as the baby he was carrying standing at what appears to be the town hall. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs as well as the baby's eyes.

"You should not have followed me." The boy stated to his pursuers.

The pursuers aimed their weapons at the child but before they could fire, a cold chill ran down there spines as they saw his eyes. His eyes were all black, even the white part of the eye was gone and was replaced by a dark black. The baby's eyes were also pitch black and it was scaring the hell out of them.

"W—what the hell are you?" The once leader of the group was now a shaking mess. Though you could not blame them. Seeing a child with pitch black eyes can scare the hell of almost anyone.

"I am... your death." He said in a hollow voice that some of the others pissed themselves.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" The shaking leader said in order to try and gain some confidence in himself and his men. The all black eyed child merely tilted his head and pointed behind them. They all turned around and all confidence left them as well as turning deathly white. Behind them were people, the people they killed in the village, some of them were burned while others have stab wounds and swords stuck to them. They were all holding some weapons like sickles and pitchforks.

"You killed us..."

"Murderers..."

"Die..."

The undead villagers immediately attacked the scared mages. They tried to fight back but even if they were hit with weapons or magic, they still kept on coming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Numerous screams could be heard throughout the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, beside an alley near the center of town, a brown haired boy was panting and laughing at the same time. Beside him was Wendy Marvell, who was placed on top of a barrel and was sleeping peacefully.

"Hehe. If you can't beat them, scare the shit out of them with illusions." The little boy said as he gets some rest. He looks over to Wendy to see that she is still sleeping as if nothing has happened.

"She's such a heavy sleeper. I guess we should get out of here." Just as he was about to pick her up, he heard a girl scream. He chose his options. He could either grab Wendy and get out of here, or he could help the girl and let Wendy stay here since she could get hurt. As he thinks about this, the sound of the girl screaming was eating on his conscience so in the end he chose the latter.

"Please stay safe Wendy." He kissed her on the forehead before going to the source of the distress call.

* * *

Sorano continued running. They managed to find her hiding spot under the wagon and was forced to escape. She turned around a corner to try and escape but it ended up trapping her as it led to a dead end. She tried to go back but before she could, four dark mages entered the corner she was in. They aimed their weapons at her as they moved forward.

She closed her eyes and screamed one more time as she await her faith. She heard the sounds of something hitting the wall and falling to the ground. When she didn't hear anything and those who came after her weren't attacking her, she opened her eyes to an almost unbelievable sight. Two of the mages were on the ground unconscious with broken noses. One of them has their head through the wall while the last one had his entire body smash through a wall. In front of her was a child the same age as her with his fists set alight with an orange flame. The figure turned around and saw the face of her savior.

"It's you Sorano-san. Are you alright?" Her brown haired savior approach her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sorano, by the time she saw him, had tears in her eyes.

"Tsuna!" Sorano cried on Tsuna's chest. The latter just put her in a comforting hug and tried to soothe her fears.

"It's alright now Sorano. They won't hurt you. Come on. Lets get you out of here." The brown haired young lad holded her hand as they walk out the alleyway. When they were out in the open and heading back to Wendy, they were suddenly ambushed by a LOT of cultists. They tried to turn back but before any of them had the chance, their bodies were hit by volts of electricity. Sorano was immediately knocked out while Tsuna managed to stay awake for a few more seconds.

"Wen... dy... " Were the last words of the brown haired mafia boss before unconsciousness claimed his body.

* * *

Hello Everybody! Now that was a long chapter but definitely worth it! Now that you know this I believe you guys already know where Tsuna is going and who will he make friends with. Next chapter will introduce more canon characters as well as a canon event.

To answer some of the reviewers questions, Tsuna will not be the Sky Dragon Slayer but instead he will have all the seven flames of the sky.

Remember please review, like, and follow this story. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


End file.
